24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:77.96.199.135
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Nina Myers page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions, helps you communicate with the rest of the community, and gives you the chance to make your own personal user page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Proudhug (Talk) 11:32, May 15, 2011 :Hey - if an edit of yours is reverted, check the history of the page to see why, and if you wanna take something off a page its often a good idea to bring it up on the talk page of the article. In the case of the Nina Myers page, I don't see anything wrong with that sentence - it's not speculation on our part, as Jack did say in response to being asked if there was another mole at CTU he said he did because "someone had to recruit Jamey". Also, as soon as he knew Nina lied to him, the first thing he did was investigate Jamey's death. I don't see anything wrong with that sentence on Nina's page?--Acer4666 21:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your message on my talk page: Hi Olly Firstly, my personal belief on how the Nina/Jamey situation went is: Drazen needed to give Gaines a mole inside CTU, so he went to Nina "find me a mole", so she recruited Jamey and passed her onto Drazen, and then Drazen said to Gaines "oi Gaines call this number it's a mole I've got for you". That is a feasible explanation on how Nina could have recruited Jamey and Gaines not know about her. However, this is irrelevant, because the sentence does not say "Nina recruited Jamey as a mole to work for Gaines". It says "it was Jack's belief that Nina recuited Jamey..." - Jack could have been wrong in his belief. However, the fact that it was his belief, is a fact. He says it when Nina mentions a second mole - he says "yes, someone had to recruit Jamey". And that person was then revealed to be Nina. And if you think Jack didn't still hold that belief once Nina was revealed to him, well the fact that he instantly looked to find out what had happened to Jamey implies he thinks they had something to do with each other. Therefore, mentioning Jack's theory on the page is fine, because it's not definitively stating that's what happened, only what Jack believed. If you're interested, I wrote this rather long winded explanation of all of Jamey and Nina's actions throughout day 1 in an attempt to consolidate what was going on (note that page is not on the mainspace so contains my personal theories without any evidence backing it up). Hope this explains why I have been reverting your edits. If you want to question whether or not it was Jack's belief, you can do so here or on my talk page. I've also posted this on my talk page as a reply to your post. Thanks, Acer